


A Stupid Story Where Velouria's Corset Is Magically Slimming

by PennsylvaniaKiteWeather



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Kissing, Undressing, Weight Gain, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennsylvaniaKiteWeather/pseuds/PennsylvaniaKiteWeather
Summary: "Not everyone could tell at first glance why Velouria had to be so carefully dressed from head to toe; boots laced up halfway up her shins, a tight-fitting pair of dark pants where only her tail was allowed to poke out above the belt, a white blouse sealed shut with a dozen buttons, and a tan leather corset wrapped over her waist — this last piece especially wasn’t some teasing bit of lingerie she shamelessly wore on the outside. It was a necessary part of the illusion."





	A Stupid Story Where Velouria's Corset Is Magically Slimming

**Author's Note:**

> As the tags might imply, this work involves weight gain — in rapid, but not quite excessive amounts. More author notes continue at the end.

Selkie was borrowing Velouria’s brush.

The kitsune sat alone, on the edge of a red bedsheet covering crossing her legs in her kimono. Though the comb's teeth were a little short for the bushy, flaxen fox tail in her lap, it had to do since she forgot where she put hers in this jungle of a bedroom. Junk piled up around the perimeter and the shelves held funny-looking rocks and weapon shards and animal bones instead of books.

All this chaos Selkie endured so she could move in with her bestie; Velouria’s mother was the princess Camilla, after all, who granted the two beastgirls a private space together in the castle. The cool evening air filtered through the violet-draped windows of one of the citadel’s highest rooms. With this environment, it was like they were still living in the woods.

Selkie was anxiously trying to mat down the stray hairs that kept sproinging up. There was just so much rambunctious energy in her every fiber from having to wait _hours_ for Velouria to return from her outside trip.

On cue, the door opened and the wolfskin shuffled through, silver hair with the lavender streak unmistakable. A stick was clutched in her teeth and her arms bundled a haul of similar precious things. She grumbled something as an empty wooden spool dropped to the carpet and she kicked it along further into the room.

“There you are, Velouria!” Selkie laughed in relief and tossed the brush away. “I didn’t think you’d miss dinner!”

Velouria sighed as she let go of everything and spat out the twig atop it. She slowly arranged the heap the way she wanted with her toes, the cracked upturned helmet filled with soil and a wilting daisy receiving the most attention. “I was just a little lost. It meant more hunting for me, at least, but my arms are just too stupid small for everything I found.”

Selkie chuckled; her animal friend was just never satisfied with anything unless her greedy mitts could gather up the whole kingdom of Nohr. She offered a kiss on the cheek and hug-snuggled her around the side. “Aww, cheer up. Maybe you should try carrying things in your rolls!”

Velouria shot her a stone-faced look, a blush forming around her frown as their faces hovered close. “Shut up. Please tell me you haven’t blabbered about my secret to someone already...”

“Come on, Vel,” Selkie snickered, a finger playing in one of the belt loops. “I wouldn’t. Do you wanna bathe together? Maybe I could brush you later.”

The wolfgirl took Selkie’s hands off and bent over to unlace her boots. “I kind of just want to relax and get out of this. My body needs release...”

“Alright, alright...” The kitsune nodded in understanding, and she peeled back Velouria’s red hood once she stood up. The most interesting part of every evening they’ve spent together. A quiet ritual that Selkie found to amuse her as the nights went on, like unwrapping a present. A menacing werewolf wasn’t the only thing this shy, slender girl could turn into. Not everyone could tell at first glance why Velouria had to be so carefully dressed from head to toe; boots laced up halfway up her shins, a tight-fitting pair of dark pants where only her tail was allowed to poke out above the belt, a white blouse sealed shut with a dozen buttons, and a tan leather corset wrapped over her waist — this last piece especially wasn’t some teasing bit of lingerie she shamelessly wore on the outside. It was a necessary part of the illusion.

“Do my back,” Velouria said with a point over her shoulder to her special accessory. Selkie obliged and began undoing the center tie, loosening a good foot of string into either hand. Her fingers then steadily pulled at the X made through the eyelets above until it was slack, then the X above that, and kept working up. All this undressing was getting to be a breeze, the kitsune couldn’t deny, despite being paranoid at first she’d make Velouria suffocate getting out of this contraption. Finally it settled a bit lower on her body and Selkie could pat her back for the signal.

With her pants belt laying limp on the floor, standing with her trousers down to her knees, Velouria paused as the third and final buckle on the front of her corset was about to be opened. A sigh. “Here goes.” As soon as it slipped loose, there was a growl from her insides and a sudden puffing-out in her middle. They watched a layer of pooch waver, spread and then build upon itself. The spell broken, her true form seeped forth, rolling out from underneath the edge of her blouse she lifted with her fingertips.

“Thereee’s the greatest treasure of all,” Selkie giggled, getting her face level with it and poking up into the muffin top from underneath, then stretching it once the pairs of slender fingers pinched it from both sides. Velouria was _amazing_ , Selkie decided when she was shown this little trick. Who knew so much plushy goodness, so much cuddly warmth was just stored up within her? All this fat had to be coaxed out when nothing was in the way, from teasing touches as well.

It took a fair share of begging and pleading from Selkie to find out why; why they couldn’t splash and frolic about in a spring naked together when they first realized they were longing for each other, or why Velouria would go to bed with her only after she took off her boots and hood, insisting she was always cold. When finally Selkie swore up and down she wouldn’t tell a single soul about whatever she was about to see, when Velouria first stripped in this room and immediately burst out crying as her body slowly blorbed into a morbidly obese state — that this was the result of all her lazing around growing up in her personal Deeprealm, of moving only to chase down a meal of game to stuff her chubby face with, and the only way to alleviate it was a tailored outfit imbued with the power to suppress her real stature, just as her Beaststone contained her feral form — to Selkie, it was the silliest thing to hide. She tackled her fluffy wolfskin friend onto the floor and cuddled her dearly the whole night, sighing into her belly that she could never ask for a more snuggly lover. So Velouria wasn’t as lithe; so what? Behind closed doors, Selkie admired her like a goddess.

Velouria was hastening to undo the ribbon around her collar, having already unclasped the band that held her hood in place on her shoulders. She prised apart her top next, opening a window to reveal a black bra that would soon be overfilled with her plumping, softening tits. “Don’t stare — you’ve seen this like a dozen times before. Remember we have to save my shirt.”

The fox stooped in front of the swelling potbelly and her fingers worked deftly like a lockpicker’s to free it, unfastening buttons from the bottom up with ease. “Soooo many buttons in the way of the good stuff,” Selkie rolled her eyes and smirked. “Still wanna see you pop out of each and every one of them sometime, you big fatty.” Having met Velouria’s hands at her chest, Selkie leaned in to squish her boobs together, pushing them up as they blossomed with yet another cup size. She let them go, allowing the two cantaloupes to wedge against a nearly-flat kitstune chest in comparison. Their middles pressing together, Selkie stared at her finger running a line inside the cleavage, a trimmed nail brushing against the skin of her ribcage buried underneath.

“Selkie...” Velouria softly crooned, closing her eyes to indulge in the feeling of fat pumping into each curve and limb, the lack of feeling, and of firmness, when Selkie slipped a hand around her buttock and pinched her tightening panties, the garment black as her pupils. Her eyes reopened and searched to find her mate crouching before her.

“Spread your legs some more,” Selkie urged, shimmying down the girl’s panties to her ankles. She let the sagging belly completely shield the bush of fur and placed her chin over Velouria’s navel instead. Her pointed ears twitched hearing the churning of brewing fat layers, the slithering of her skin stretching naturally without a discolored mark forming as a result. For now, she turned her eager gaze up and witnessed the wolfskin lift her bra away, two palm-sized areolas flopping out and dangling down. “You’re disappeariiiing...”

“Mooove,” Velouria whined, shifting impatiently from one bulging thigh to the other. “I have to get to the bed.”

Selkie stood up and flashed a grin, flipping her short head of blonde hair as she took off the top of her outfit, made up of her white-furred collar and long sleeves. She undid the knot around her kimono next with one tug while she stepped aside. “I’ll join you in a sec! Better hurry or I’ll beat you there!”

Velouria moaned as she shuffled forwards, in a rush to kick off her bottoms from her ankles before even those parts of her thickened up. Her unwieldy body had to move with wide, floor-shaking steps, where she watched herself quiver all over trying to catch a glimpse of her toes. Arms raised slightly to balance herself, her fluffy limbs swung to generate enough momentum, and her great, expansive belly wobbled and brushed against her thighs in return.

Selkie watched her as she stepped out of her skirt with a bright-toothed smile. The wolf tail curled in a crescent lying motionless upon her rear, her cheeks like two dense flour sacks a baker might sling over each shoulder. The kitsune kept the tightly-bound cloth wraps over her chest and the white lace undies on her hips, striding up beside Velouria as she was just getting herself turned around for the lie-down.

“Gruuuh, I can do it...” Velouria huffed. “I’m not... immobile yet...” She collapsed back after the best hop she could muster. As always, the bed held up valiantly from her oppressive weight, but not without its creaks and squeals as Velouria wiggled up towards the pillow with mainly the strength of her palms. Just as her head hit the cushion and she could take a moment to pant in exhaustion, Selkie slipped on beside her to take up the little sliver of space available on the mattress, its size fit for a queen.

The fox felt more oozing fat damming up against her front, and caught herself by squeezing a handful of gut. The kitsune had to partially roll onto the mound to stay on, Velouria was that huge. She scanned the insurmountable spread of the wolfgirl’s dimensions: breasts as wide as their wingspans, a waist that nearly spilled off both edges as she was anchored in the middle, both undulating as their keen eyes noticed the rate of growth finally slowing. “All done?” Selkie asked.

Velouria didn’t answer until her belly stopped rising, ceasing with a blub, and settling out with a deep exhale. “Yeah...” Her tail was squashed. Her belly blocked the sight of her toes, rolled all the way to her knees, and crested too high to see into the pit of her navel. The bedroom doorframe was still slightly visible — the portal to where everyone else knew her as the fit, strong Velouria. The secluded Velouria that fought desperately to keep strangers from getting too close, and tried equally as hard to stay attached to the people she loved.

“I’m so fat, Selkie...” Velouria scarcely whispered, with a mist of tears in her eyes. “I couldn’t stand being around anyone other than my family because I was so afraid of being this freak down inside.”

“Oh my gods, do you hear yourself?” Selkie burst out laughing. She lifted herself onto Velouria’s right side and paused in her crawling to kiss her shoulder. “You’re perfect!” Next, a round, chubby cheek. “Mwah...! Gorgeous! Come on, you’re the biggest, prettiest girl in the kingdom...!” Selkie rolled onto her side to apply a dose of nuzzles and licks to her mate’s thick neck, slowly kicking her limbs like trying to doggy-paddle in Velouria’s sea of flesh.

That got Velouria smiling, and she giggled from a tickle she couldn’t shy from or shove away. She grunted afterward, trying to shift her back a smidge to get her tail to relax in a better position since it tried to wag. It would be numb in the morning no matter what. Once Selkie would press the open corset against her in the morning, and they spent some time waiting for all the fat to be soaked up and shrink away, the kitsune would also help massage her tailbone back into sensation when she could get up. Selkie cared for her so much, smothered her in affection at every hour, clothed or not.

“Hee hee hee! ...Thanks, Selkie.” Velouria’s ears lifted slightly in realization. “Oh. I just remembered. Could you lock the door for the night? Just in case?”

Selkie rolled off right away and scurried to do the wolfess’ bidding. She came back running and vaulted onto Velouria’s gut, landing with a frame-shaking belly flop. The kitsune straddled her and inched her way back up on her loins, lying down before Velouria’s flushed face.

“Oof! Mmmnn, you’re lucky I can’t sit on you, Selkie...” Any further threat she wanted to pose melted away as she and Selkie locked lips. A muffled laugh, then a yelp escaped her throat as she was hugged underneath the chest by a pair of slim arms, using all their effort to shake her and wobble her knockers about. Selkie made her intention to wrestle clear with her gropes and pinches, hugging as tight as she could.

Together they’d tucker themselves out so they could sleep soundly ‘til morning; with any luck, they’d have accomplished a favor of shedding a pound or two off the bigger girl, with plentiful thousands more to go.

**Author's Note:**

> A friend and I both bantered once about how it’s strange that for someone as lazy as Velouria, she isn’t canonically fat. Instead of it simply being her metabolism, this tries to offer a ridiculous explanation how there might be more to the wolfskin than meets the eye. Plus there’s some intimacy with Selkie for a little more substance.
> 
> And after a bit of research I now understand the full pains of women in getting a corset on and off.
> 
> [Project: “Alisson is a girl’s name”]


End file.
